


My Blonde South

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: (with like zero negotiation because villains are not good at that), Character Study, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Mentions of rough oral sex, Mentions of rough sex, Polyamory, Unhealthy Relationships, female orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be a bit… Awkward, at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blonde South

Mister J has always been pretty focused on himself.

And, y’know, that’s fine! Don’t get her wrong, she don’t mind at all! _She’s_ pretty focused on him and his pleasure too, really. It’s nice to know that she can _affect_ him in such a way, make his toes curl and his eyes roll and all that good stuff. It’s great! Wonderful! Perfect in a really perfectly shiny way, and all! It’s just-

_Um_.

-Well, it can be a bit… Awkward, at times. Not bad, certainly not bad!, but _awkward_. Her puddin’, bless his little cheeks, tends to just roll over once he’s done and, well, _fall asleep_. And so she’s just usually left there, a bit – shaky and biting her lip, close but not exactly with a _cigar_.

Which is, again, absolutely fine! She _loves_ the whole thrusting thing, honestly, even if it’s rarely enough to get her to _that point_. And she likes the hand jobs, even if they leave her hand all achey and do pretty much nothing for her along the way. And she even likes the _blow jobs_ , even if he does get a bit rough and she spends most of it wishing that he’d do the same for her and she absolutely _hates_ the taste.

_Ah_.

That… That sounds awful. Or, even worse, _needy_ \- which she tries not to be, really! Because Mister J doesn’t like neediness, and she doesn’t like what Mister J doesn’t like. She knows that she should be focused on _his_ happiness, _his_ pleasure. It’s what a good girlfriend would do, after all, and she tries _so_ hard to be a good girlfriend – harder than she’s ever tried at anything in her life!

It’s just. Just-

Mm.

She loves Mister J, she really does. He’s the light of her life, _her_ puddin’, and she’s pretty sure that they’re going to be together forever one day. Mister J and Harley Quinn, Harley Quinn and Mister J! The Crime boss and his moll, off to take over the world!

But- _but_ it doesn’t mean that she’s a bad girlfriend if she likes _other_ things too. Like big warm beds, without hyena drool on the sheets, and blazing red hair, with only the slightest hint of green, and soft pink lips, fixed ever so thoughtfully right between her-

_Mm_.

“ _Red_ ,” she gasps breathlessly in the aftermath, slumps back to the bed and watches as Ivy pulls back – smiles a wet smile at her with those ever so pink lips “…Mm, that was _good_.”

She just won’t have to tell Mister J about this, or her thoughts, at _all_. Easy peasey.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] My Blonde South](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678747) by [derivational (crookedspoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational)




End file.
